Talk:Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer/@comment-38742974-20190902081607
I mean, its gonna be Cole, hands down. Its like the character was built from the ground up to kill Alex. Alex has more varied attacks in a vacuum, but the huge and obvious weakness is that Alex can't even touch Cole. Coles body is electrified, and it has been proven in the games that an ordinary human can use a stun baton to completely stop Alex from attacking him. Since 90% of Coles attacks would involve him touching Cole, getting zapped and losing all control of his body, they're all out. That limits Alex's options to essentially using guns, or trying to throw shit at Cole. Guns will just recharge Cole because of the polarity wall, and throwing shit won't work because Cole can easily avoid it - he has fought plenty of big enemies whose strategy is to throw shit at him, and he knows enough to maneuver himself around, through his tether, his ice jump, and his hovering. Cole also has an advatage because unlike Alex, Coles main source of power can't run away. When a fight starts breaking out, people are gonna get the fuck out of doge, or be killed in the collateral damage and rendered unusuable for increasing Alex's biomass (They make a point in the games that deceased tissue is unsuable to him). Whereas with Cole, as long as there is still a power line, a car, even just an underground main, he's completely topped up and can keep going forever. And even if you take away all of that, its been proven he can effect the weather enough to cause lightning storms which supercharge his powers and offer him unlimitted power. Alex also cannot use his shapeshifting powers to escape or set up an ambush, because Cole has the Radar Pulse, so he can just see Alex through walls, no matter how he is hiding. He also has easy control over the fight, becuase he doesn't just use the lightning for defence, he attacks at range with it. He throws a bolt at Alex, its going to stun the guy and interrupt anything he is trying to do.At the same time, Cole doesn't just wield electricity powers, he has some insane ice powers, which is the other of Mercers weaknesses, with the Blacklight virus being proven to be resistant to cold in the opening of Prototype 1. Even if Alex could dodge the ice missiles, they home in on whatever Cole can zap, and Alex can't dodge lightning. But as for whether Cole could kill Alex, he has this in the bag easily. Alex was nearly killed, completely, by a tactical nuke. A single scrap of Alex's living flesh survived - its irrelevant he could regrow from that for what I'm talking about here. Point is, a tactical nuke nearly completely killed Alex. A full size nuke, in Infamous 2, failed to kill The Beast, despite being launced right at his face. He got hit, and just reformed easily, no harm, no foul, no problem. Cole still managed to beat down The Beast in the games final battle. So the math here is pretty simple - anything bigger than a tactical nuke means Alex is dead. A full nuke is bigger than a tactical nuke. Cole hits harder than a full nuke. Cole is just the perfect counter to everything about Alex, almost as if Sucker Punch used the sequel to make sure Cole would win that fight.